Solve for $y$ : $-26 = -11 + y$
Explanation: Add $11$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-26 {+ 11}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{y} \\ -26 &=& -11 + y \\ \\ {+11} && {+11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -26 {+ 11} &=& y \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = -15$